Uhh Its Rach, Actually
by TaylorTheGleek
Summary: "Hey Rachel, i really like the new you.." "Uhh.. Its Rach, Actually" - Its Senior Year and Rachel and her new bestie Quinn are gonna take McKinley by storm!
1. Chapter 1

Glee.

Monday. First day of school after Summer break. Senior Year!

Today was the first day back to school. Rachel Berry was excited to go back to McKinley after her long vacation with her fathers in New York.

She woke up at 6am in the morning, got changed, worked out for half an hour, had a shower, had breakfast, brushed her teeth and hair, and played Funny girl on her ipod. She sat cross legged on her pink bed and sat her laptop on her lap. She logged into Facebook, and she had 8 new Notificaions since she last checked her facebook page last night.

Kurt Hummel tagged you in a post

she clicked on the link and read

**Kurt Hummel **must meet up with **Blaine Anderson, Mercedez jones **and** Rachel Berry. **Lima Bean 3.30 sharp!

**Mercedez Jones** and **Blaine Anderson** like this

She was happy Kurt wanted to catch up! She hadnt seen him all summer! She quickly typed in a reply:

**Rachel Berry** Sounds great! See you in glee club ;)

She then went back to her home page and checked her other notifications.

**Santana Lopez **commented on your video - "hw dsprate cn u get..."

**Santana Lopez **commented on your page - "Im's confused why you's even bothers to makes a videos... no ones a watches them manhands..."

**Kurt Hummel** and 3 others like your status - "Rachel Berry is Single"

**Mercedez Jones** tagged you in 5 photos from her album "Rachel Berry House Party = Epic!"

**Finn Hudson** posted on your wall - "Havnt spoken in awhile?"

She felt bad and replied "Im sorry. See u at school?"

**Noah Puckerman** tagged you in a status - "Hvnt seen my Jewish-American Princess Rachel Berry in a yl" she liked it.

**Quinn Fabray** likes your photo (of Rachel and Quinn at Prom)

and the last one saying

**Sam Evans** wants to add you as a friend

she was abit confused about the last one. She hardly spoke to Sam, even though he was in Glee Club. But she clicked 'add' anyways.

She closed her laptop. And looked up, only to see her reflection staring back at her. Her brows furrowed as she thought of all the dramas, relationships and fights she has had in her high school life. She had had enough of being at the bottom of the social food chain, of continuously being slushied and bullied at school. She wanted a change.. and as she continued to stare at her reflection, the girl she saw didnt feel like 'her' anymore. Emphasizing the 'girl'. She whispered the lyrics.. 'who is that girl I see.. staring straight.. back at me.. when will my reflection show... who I am inside...'. And at that moment, she didnt feel like the girl, she saw in her reflection, inside. She shook her head before she dialed Quinns number on her phone. Dont get me wrong, she knew Quinn probably still hated her, but she knew Quinn wasnt all that bad. "Hello Quinn. Its Rachel, I need your help.."

2 hours later, Rachel and Quinn walked into their homerooms together..

yes two hours. Rachel Berry was offially late for school.

Rachel ignored the confused looks and snickers as she sat down next to Quinn near the back of the room. When she rang Quinn, she had asked to help her get on the cheerios, and in return she offered to plead Coach Sylvester to put Quinn back as head cheerleader again. She made it clear to Quinn, she wanted to put everything they had been through aside, and sort their diffrences, and maybe start a friendship. Quinn was reluctant at first, this was Rachel Berry, the social fail, the annoying big mouth who dressed like Pippi Longstockings. But realised it was better not to judge a book by its cover, especially after the 'Lucy caboosy' incident. And atleast try to befriend Rachel. She didnt exactly have anything to lose, no popularity, no reputation, no boyfriend.. she could use someone. So she agreed, and they drove to school together, starting fresh.

So back in class, Rachel had a 'battle plan' forming in her head..

Rachel Berry's Battle Plan:

Tryout for Cheerios w/t help from Quinn

Try to be less 'talkative' and 'controling' w/t help again from Quinn

Meet with Kurt lunch

befriend Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce

write a 'must befriend' list

come up with an amazing musical number for glee club. Posibly a love song, with a complicated dance routine

find a man (write down options)

Possible 'beau' for Miss Rachel Berry*:

Finn Hudson – easiest option

Noah Puckerman (possibly with Lauren)

befriend Artie Abrams (quite handsome minus the wheelchair)

Sam Evans (consider buying more chapsticks)

Blaine Anderson? - cant be completely gay..?

And that concludes episode 1. What do you think? Should I continue?

I will swap between Quinn and Rachel and posibly Santana? Just to keep it fresh :) im goint to stick with girls pov for now unless asked otherwise?

Who should Rachel be with first? What about Quinn? I found it sad when Quinn cried in New York about nobody loving her?

Thanx for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Its Rach.. A glee love story chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 :) enjoy!

Im going to explain the first day of school, without actually writing a whole story, sortof like they do on glee at the beginning of every episode with the hilarious voice-over...

/

So heres what you missed on Glee..

Its back to McKinley for the glee club, for Senior year. Rachel and Quinn have bonded over Finn, and have a contagious friendship, which makes Santana angry, she takes it out on Artie by pushing into a locker. (anger issues). This upsets Brittany who runs into Puck with teared filled eyes.. (awkward). Rachel and Quinn are still suddenly single, and are creating a mysterious plan to whoo Sue to put them on the squad. Mr Schue announces that Figgins have cut theyre budgets again, and can no longer pay for the jazz club to play for them. Which leaves glee club with their new assignment. Acapella...

And thats what you missed.. on Glee!

/

Monday. Choir Room. Last Period.

"Mr Schue.. what-at happened?" a confused Tina stuttered, as the glee club piled into an empty choir room, the young spanish teacher sitting silently on the small stair case where there were once chairs. His head hung low in his hands. The gasps kept coming as each member took in the sight of the room, or what was left. "This is crap!" An angry Finn shouted, he would have angrily kicked a chair by now, if there were any left. They all huddled around waiting patiently for an explanation to why their choir room was completely empty, other than a stool in the corner and a large cardboard box with all their trophies. slowly raised his head, his eyes were tired, his hair slightly astray, and the look on his face only meant one thing, budget loss. He glanced at every one of them, before staring down at his hands.

"Im sorry guys.. but Figgins has cut our budgets again. And hes taken away all our chairs as well as the piano and band gear. He refuses to pay for the jazz band anymore since we lost at Nationals, and im afraid to say that this.." He points to the box of trophies "Is all we got left".

The room remained quiet. Everyones heads were bowed low, and even a few snuffles from the emotional Tina. A million ideas were running through Rachels head at this moment, she was the leader of this club, and she was going to fix this. She looked up to Finn who was staring straight back at her. He knew what she was thinking, and gave her an agreeing nod.

"Mr Schue.." She started slowly, making sure she had everyones attention "I know how you must be feeling right now, and I know we are all surprised, angry and confused, I mean, this is really stupid and quite atrocious and awful. But I think I speak on behalf of the whole club when I say, we cant let this get to us.." she finished with an assuring smile on her face, she only got blank looks back from the confused, and still quiet club. Awkward... "Rachels right Mr Schue... we're gonna get through this" a helpful Quinn gave me a smile before Finn looked confused between us. "Yeah, I mean look at the bright side Mr Schue. We have 3 talented guitar players, with our own guitars. Finn plays drums.." Artie tries his best to help out. Puck, Sam and Finn nod in agreement, and Finn adds "I have an old drum set at my house we clould bring down. But it needs some tuning..". The club perks up abit and each adds their own ideas. You can see the color returning on face. And he smiled up at them and nods to all their ideas. Before everyone knows it theyre all lauging and exchanging high fives. Mr Schue stands up and pats everones shoulder before saying "You guys are amazing, im not sure what this club would do without thank you for getting me out of my 'funk'. We need to make the most of what we already have, so, Finn bring in your drum set, we'll play around with it, Sam Artie and Puck tomorrow bring your guitar, Mike I like your idea with boombox. And everyone, I have a new Assignment. You can do it in pairs, groups, however you like, but bring in your instrument of some kind, and we'll be singing 'Acapella'" The entire club errupts into cheers and clapping and some are even bouncing! Theyre all excited about their new project. Mr Schue dismisses them early so they can work..

Rachel thanks Artie and Quinn for helping her out, and Quinn comes up to her before she leaves.

"That was great Rach. So, about your plan.. Do you wanna come over to mine this arvo? We can work on a song too?" Rachel blinks to make sure shes hearing right. Quinn Fabray, asking for her to come over.. she almost fainted. "Sounds great!"

They drive to Quinns House, and make their way up to her bedroom. Quinn drops her bag on the floor, and Rachel mimics her actions before sittinng on the end of her bed. "I like your room.." She says while staring at the many pictures on her wall, "Thanks, its more like my Victory Room I guess. I put all my accomplishments on the walls. Here are my cheer trophies, my prom tiaras, my pageant ribbons, my many certificates..." She trails on about her accomplishments but Rachel zones her out. "Can I ask you something?" She interrupts Quinn and she turns to stare at her. Good, now she had her attention. "Can we be friends?.. Or atleast, not enemies.." she asks with pleading eyes. Quinn turns away, she walks to a wall covered completely in pictures, with block letters spelling, glee club 2010. Rachel stood up and followed her. There were so many pictures, Quinn in each of them. There were some of Quinn and Finn, Quinn Brit and San, Quinn and Mercedez, Quinn and Sam.. And one of Quinn and Rachel at Regionals just before Quinn fell into labour. She smiled knowing her picture was up there. "I hated you.." Quinn whispered. Loud enough that she could hear. "I know.." She returned and laid her hand on Quinns shoulder. They looked at each other for awhile. "We can try.." Quinn whispered. And Rachel pulled her into a hug. And Quinn smiled before jumping on her bed, followed quickly by Rachel. They laid there on their backs before Rachel turned on her side and said "So about the plan.." She smiled excitedly. "The plan.." Quinn agreed and turned on her side. "I really want to join the cheerios" Quinn nodded "Okay, well we'll visit Coach Sylvester in the morning" They continued to talk about cheerios for awhile. And then they changed the subject to boys. "I think Finn still likes you" Quinn says with a smirk on her face. Rachel groans "Please. I think he still likes you too" Rachel added. Quinn rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what goes on in that boys head" Rachel giggles then asks "What about Sam?" Quinn shrugs "I know he still likes me, but I dont know if want him back.." Rachel looks confused. "Well then who do you like..?" she questions her. Quinn rolls on to her back and looks up to the ceiling, while Rachel stares eagerly. "Please dont laugh if I tell you" she turns her head to Rachel and she smiles back. "I like.. Artie" Rachel takes in this new information, and then bursts into a laughing fit! "oh my goshh!" she manaages to spit out between laughs, grasping her stomach. Quinn roles her eyes but smiles. "Please dont tell anyone" she pleads, and rachel finnaly calms down. She holds out her pinkie for Quinn to cross, which she does. "You should ask him out" Quinn looks shocked, "What? Are you crazy, he in no way likes me.. and plus he still likes Britt.." She looks away from Rachel sadly. Rachel still holds onto her pinkie, "Hey, arent you Quinn Fabray? The girl who cheated on her bf when she got pregnant but still managed to get him back? Your perfect. Hes gonna love you okay. Hes not going to be the same.. Well I hope" She giggles and Quinn joins in. "What about yo  
>u?" Quinn asks. What about me?... Rachel had never thought about it. Finn?.. Maybe. But lately she doesnt think all that begging for him back was really worth it... Puck? Maybe. But who can really stay in a relationship with him? Well Quinn and Rachel could. Sam?.. Theres nothing to complaine about there I guess.. hes quite handsome... "Rach?" Quinn asked iterrupting her thoughts. "Im sorry Quinn. I was just thinking.." Quinn nodded "You can tell me you know.." and she believed her..<p>

"I think I like..."

And that concludes The first chapter! I hope you liked it. Sorry it wasnt really about couples today I wanted to focuse on the Faberry friendship for now.. so who should she like? Im gonna go with the most votes.. Finn? Puck? Sam? Or Blaine?

Im just trialing Quartie for now, I think they would be cute.!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put my story on alert! It means so much!

Im pretty sure everyone wants to see Puckleberry.. so here it goes! Enjoy :)

I realised the last chapter wasnt really from anyones POV so im gonna try from Quinns point of view just to let you know...

/

She was zoning out again.. She does this frequantly. You can tell by the look of concentration on her face that she was in deep thought. Where was I? Oh yeah, im lying on my bed next to Rachel (its not what you think) having a girl chat. Yep.. Quinn Fabray, having a girl chat... unbe-fricken-lievable. Especially with Rachel Berry. I have no idea how this happened, me and her becoming friends and all, but im kind of glad it did. I mean seriously, take all the crap we've been through, not necesserily together, usually because of each other, and you would think we hated each others guts. But I know for a fact, Rachel Berry does not, hate me. And maybe I shouldnt either.

Wow, ive definitely been around Santana too much. But its been a long time since ive had an actual 'friend' who wants to talk to me, Quinn Fabray the sweet blonde, and not Quinn Fabray the bitchy head cheerleader. Yep, I admit ive done some things I shouldnt have, like having sex with Puck, while with my boyfriend Finn, and then giving birth to his bastard baby. I realised how much crap I put him through, and then Puck through, and MrSchue aswell, he ended up paying for my first ultasound.. and keeping me from getting expelled. And then Mercedez, the poor girl, she was so understanding, she let me live with her! Not even my 'friends' Santana and Brittany could have done that. And then after the baby came, I had a moment with Puck, I thought that at that moment, he was a man, and then we lost Regionals, I cried all night, we didnt even place? I went through all that drama, riding wheelchairs, jumping on mattreses, dancing until my feet hurt, wearing gaga costumes, pretending I was having a baby with my boyfriend, choosing between cheerios and glee club, being kicked out of my own home, losing my family, falling in love with stupid Puck, making a stupid glist to boost my reputation, losing my best friends, losing everything I worked for and watching my boyfriend leave me for that Rachel Berry.. I couldve cried an ocean...

But nope. Im here with girl I coulve sworn to god, had ruined my life... oh how high school sucks...

I realsied Rachel was still focusing on something, she hadnt asnwered my previous question about who she liked, after I admitted of liking Artie Abrams.. "Rach?" I interrupted her train of thought as she looked at me blankly.. "Im sorry Quinn. I was just thinking.." she apoligized but I just nodded "You can tell me you know.." I said hoping she'd believe me. "I think I like Puck" She admitted biting on her lip. What..? She liked Puck? My heart started racing.. what the hells happening? Its not like a like Puck aswell.. right? It cant be, I mean I like Artie.. But as I thought of Artie, my heart seemed to slow down a bit. I smiled to myself thinking about Artie, until Rach interrupted me. "Quinn? No hard feelings right?.. I mean I know how he effects you, he is your first I guess.." I looked at her and she seemed nervous, like I was gonna bite her head off or something. "No way Rach. We're friends now, and I really like Artie..and you and Puck were sort of cute, well it made me jealous! So then, tomorrow we start our plan, we get on the cheerios, we get the boys to fall for us, and we live hapily ever after?" I suggested and she just giggled. We laughed for awhile, and then it was time for Rach to go home. "Thank you so much Quinn, I had a lot of fun!" Rachel beamed as she jumped off the bed. "Wait" I said as I scrambled off the bed and opened my wardrobe. She looked confused. I threw her a pair of denim shorts and a black one shoulder top. She failed to catch any of these and asked "what are you doing?". I rolled my eyes like I used too when I hated her, but this time I didnt hate her. "wear these tomorrow okay?" I tell her. Her face lightens up as she picks the up from the ground. She stares at them before folding them neatly and slipping them into her trolley bag. "Thank you" She whispered before I pulled her into a hug "What are friends for right? I'll see you tomorrow Rach" She smiled before closing my bedroom door behind her.

The next day..

I pick Rachel up from her house in the morning and see her wearing the clothes I gave her, and her usual star necklace she got from Finn. I roll my eyes as she jumps into the passanger seat. "What?" she questions. I tug at the necklace before driving again. "It was a gift!" she tried to explain. "from your ex" I mutter and she elbows me. We turn the radio up as Justin Timberlakes 'Summer Love' plays and we sing along. We get to school, and walk towards the front entrance. I see Artie rolling up the ramp and my heart instanly stops. I start to breath hevily and Rachel gives me a weird look before she sees Artie and just laughs. Great, now Rachel of all people thinks im nuts. I give him a smile, and he just looks at me blankly. As we walk inside we hear a few cat calls, but we keep walking. We walk past Puck whos staring suspiciously between us, with Finn next to him who is just drooling over the sight of us. I wink at the boys and Rachel smiles shyly and blushes. We need to work on that. We head to our first classes, and soon its time for glee club. I meet Rachel outside the choir room, "Now you go sit by Puck and ill go sit by Artie Okay?" I told her and she nods before we walk in together. She walks in the oppisite direction towards the corner and I head towards Artie who is sitting beside Mike in deep conversation. I take a seat next to him, and he instanly stops talking to look over at me. I smile at him before he slowly turns back to Mike, and I see Mike shrug from the corner of my eye. I look over to Rachel, who is sitting with her legs crossed alone next to Puck. Damn shes lucky. If only I had Artie to myself. And like magic, Tina sits next to Mike and they start a conversation.

Artie turns to me as I pretend to write notes in my folder. "Umm.. hi quinn" he says, and my skin tingles from the sound of his voice. I look up and hes staring at me. "Hi Artie. Do you mind me sitting next to you?" I ask raising an eyebrow. He shakes his head "No its just, the last time you sat close to me, you were a seat apart and you insulted me infront of everyone" he adds slowly. My heart sinks. I remember... Guilt came over her. "I know. Im so sorry" I whisper bowing my head. I feel my eyes water. And then I feel his hand on my knee and I look up at him. He smiles at me earnestly, "Its okay Quinn. Just please dont cry.." He laughs a little at the end. I wipe my eyes and nod. "I just feel really bad, can we be friends" his face turns to one of shock, like hes just been slapped or something. I give him a small smile and his face softens, and he nods. He grabs my hand and gives it a small squeeze, and then he turns to MrSchue who just walked in, and slowly drops my hand. I look over to Rachel who has her head on his shoulder.. just adorable. I see Finn glaring at them from behind them, gotta be hard for him, hah good job.

"Okay everyone, im glad to see you brought your guitars boys. So is everyone partnered up?" A few head shakes and MrSchue sighs. "Looks like im gonna have to pull out the hat of fate.." he says as he pulls the hat out of his office, everyone groans, and I grow slightly nervous. "Now, last time we had pairs, but this time, im gonna split you in groups of three okay?" A few whoop whoops and the class was getting more excited. "Mike come up here" Mike walks up to the hat, and pulls out two pieces of paper, he hesitantly reads them out, "Sam, and Kurt" a few giggles and groans (plus a look of shock on Kurts face). Rachel prances up to the hat and pulls out "Puck and Finn" everyone was abit shocked, this was going to be awkward.. And Mercedez walks up and pulls out Santana and Tina. I choked up, this wasnt happening. Me Brittany and Artie were in a group. I didnt know whether to feel happy to be in Arties group or sad that Britt was in the group too... So I settled with happy. I patted Arties shoulder and he turned to smile at me, my heart almost stopped. He was about to tell me something when Brittany skipped over and took a seat on Arties lap, his face blushing furiously. I feel my cheeks heat up as I try to look away from the two. Brittany of course wasn't trying to flirt, I was used to seeing her throwing herself at boys, and girls. "Hey you two. We should practise at my house tonight!" she smiled brightly as she patted her knees excitedly, like a little kid. Artie looks over at me and gives me an apologetic smile "Sure Britt. Does 7 sound okay?" I ask her as innocently as possible. She nods her head "Okay. I think Lord Tubbington will be finished reading my diary by then" she added with a smile before jumping off Arties lap and skipping back over to Santana. Sometimes theres some things going on in that little head of hers that are better left alone... Artie turns back to me "Sorry Quinn" I raise an eyebrow "For what?" I ask, and he just shrugs. "Britt, shes just.." I smile "..its okay Artie. I know Britt just as well as you do" he nods and smiles back, my stomach starts churning. "Hey, are you busy after school?"he asks and im abit surprised. Without thinking I choke out "what?" and he looks abit ashamed. "Im sorry I shouldnt have asked" He bows his head and I pat his knee "No,no,no. Its fine. Id love to come over!" he smiles brightly then turns back to MrSchue. "Okay everyone, listen up. Bring your ideas on Friday, and Monday, we perform!" everyone cheers before grabbing their gear and leaving. I follow Artie out the door and towards his dads car whos waiting in the car park. I wait for him to roll into the back of the van before greeting MrAbrams and crawling in next to Artie. We drive off and I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pull it out and see Rach's name flashing from the screen.

_Hey Q. _

_u lft me nd ur car? U got th keys?_

Crap. I seriously didnt think about Rachel.

_So srry B. _

_ctch a ryd wif Puck?_

Two minutes later my phone buzzes again

_K. bt u owe me (: sw u wlk of wif Artie. Txt me wen u get home ;)_

I smile at her text, then I shove it back in my pocket. I look up to see Artie staring straight at me. I smile and he grabs my hand. Yep.. I could really get used to this.

/

so thats the end of chapter 3. hope you liked! Lots of Quinn :) next chapter will be from Rachels pov. What should happen between Puck and Rachel, should they practise with Finn, or without? Any song ideas would be awesome :)

Thnks for reading! (:

Tay xxx


End file.
